Pequeños Momentos
by SlaylenaHazza
Summary: Pequeños momentos de las vidas de Shikamaru y Temari estando juntos después de la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

El Despertar

Ya es por la mañana. El sol empieza asomarse por la ventana y, como resultado, me molesta.

Intento girarme para esconderme de la luz pero algo me lo impide. Ahora soy consciente de la calidez que siento sobre mío. Él está dormido entrelazado a mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo me abraza haciendo que me sea imposible moverme de su lado.

_Aunque tampoco es que quiera hacerlo._

Intento de nuevo girarme pero me es imposible, de nuevo. Y lo vuelvo a intentar, y vuelvo a fallar. Un suspiro de frustración se escapa de mis labios y entonces es cuando noto como él sonríe y su agarre se hace más fuerte.

_Maldito vago. Ha estado despierto todo este tiempo…_

\- ¿Te hace gracia?- digo enfadada. Y sé muy bien que esto solo hace que su sonrisa sea más grande. El maldito se esta divirtiendo a mi costa.

\- Puede- dice susurrando, muy tranquilo él.- Buenos días. —continua diciendo al mismo tiempo que suaviza su agarre y me permite girarme.

Me giro y al hacerlo me encuentro con sus ojos marrones y en ellos puedo verlo todo. Todo lo que ha pasado, todo el peso que aguanta sobre sus hombros, todo lo quiero, todo lo que me quiere, todo lo que necesita, todo lo que me necesita…, puedo ver su alma.

-¿Has acabado?—dice de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos y vuelve a abrazarme y me atrae más hacia él.

-Tonto—susurro más para mi misma al mismo tiempo que escondo mi cabeza en su pecho para que no vea mi sonrojo. Aunque estoy segura que sabe que estoy sonrojada.

Pasamos un tiempo así. Él hace dibujos con su dedo a lo largo de mi brazo y ya permanezco escondida en su pecho. Disfruto de su aroma y de su calidez. Y juraría que él hace lo mismo. Los dos disfrutamos de este pequeño momento, igual que otros muchos más pequeños momentos y detalles, antes de levantarnos, comenzar un nuevo día y dejar de ser solo nosotros dos. Pero como todo pequeño momento tiene su fin y el fin de este es el despertador.

_¿Acaso puedo llegar a odiar más, en este preciso momento, alguna cosa que no sea el despertador?_

-Apágalo—digo pero el ruido sigue estando—Apágalo—está vez no solo lo digo, sino que lo exijo y está vez si que lo apaga para después volver a la misma posición.

Quisiera no levantarme. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo de esta manera. Quisiera poder volver atrás unos cuantos minutos… Quisiera que esto fuera eterno. Pero no es posible.

-Levántate—digo dulcemente.

Él se aferra más a mí y gruñe. No quiero levantarme y sé que él lo quiere mucho menos. Lo odia. Odia esta parte del día. Y yo también lo odio.

-Levántate—vuelvo a decirle con un poco de enfado en mi tono de voz. Aunque amo que no quiera despegarse de mí ahora mismo, también odio que no me haga caso.

-Mujer problemática…- dice al mismo tiempo que se sienta en la cama y bosteza.

Gira la cabeza, me mira y sonríe. Y yo le sonrío de vuelta. Acerca su cara a la mía y mantiene unos pocos centímetros de distancia durante unos poco segundos. Y, cuando lo que parece una eternidad acaba, me besa dulcemente. Su boca y la mía están sincronizadas. Parece que estuvieron hechas para estar de esta forma, juntas y bailando. Se separa de mí aunque por pocos centímetros ya que su frente está apoyada a la mía. Y nos miramos fijamente. Me da un último beso pero está vez más corto y se levanta a vestirse. Me acorruco más a la cama, de todos modos es él quien se va a trabajar. Me pongo a su lado, donde huele a él. Huele a una extraña mezcla de gel, tabaco y a él. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en ese olor y en el ruido que hace al prepararse.

-Temari—me llama y le respondo con un gruñido teniendo todavía los ojos cerrados. —Te amo.

Sonrío y siento ese algo poderoso en mi pecho que siempre siento cuando me dice "te amo" o hace cosas que me demuestran su amor.

Sé que está parado en la puerta y que no se ira hasta que yo le diga algo, como hace todas las mañanas que nos despertamos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también Shikamaru—tan solo susurro pero sé que me ha escuchado a la perfección puesto que cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Y ahora, todo lo que queda en la habitación soy yo y su olor. Pero sé que por la noche volveremos a estar los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Confusión o Miedo

Entro a casa todavía con la noticia rondando por mi cabeza. No es algo que no me podría llegar a pasar, después de todo lo hemos estado buscando pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme un poco confusa y extraña.

_¿Cómo lo tomará Shikamaru? ¿Reaccionará bien o mal?_

Entro en la salita, donde suele estar cuando es su día de vacaciones pero esta vez no es así. Así que me dirijo en la cocina y tampoco está.

_¿Dónde se habrá metido este vago?_

Subo las escaleras y cuando llego a la puerta de nuestro cuarto me doy cuenta que la puerta de la sala donde él trabaja está abierta. Me dirijo hasta ahí, abro la puerta y me paro a observarlo. Como siempre, está fumando mientras está rodeado de papeles aunque ni siquiera los mira. Shikamaru tiene la mirada perdida en solo él sabe donde. Entro caminando, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que le saque de sus pensamientos. Cuando llego a él, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué haces vago?—le digo al mismo tiempo que le acaricio la mejilla con mi dedo y sonrió burlona.

Él me mira y niega con la cabeza cuando ve mi sonrisa pero no hace nada para que le suelte.

-Sabia que estabas aquí—dice evitando mi pregunta—He podido sentirte y he olido tu aroma nada más has abierto la puerta.

Le suelto y recojo todos los papeles de la mesa pensando en como decirle la noticia. Sé que la mejor opción es decírselo sin rodeos pero todavía no sé como reaccionará y eso me pone de los nervios. Cuando acabo de recoger los papeles me apoyo en la mesa y le miro. Él me mira también pero con confusión, nunca le recojo nada y está es la primera vez.

-No sé como decirte esto—comienzo nerviosa—Supongo que es una buena noticia pero yo todavía sigo confusa. No es que me sorprenda o no lo quiera pero es algo que no pensaba que iba a suceder tan rápido y…

-Temari—me corta—Dímelo de una vez.

Doy uno, dos, tres respiros hondos y me lleno de valentía.

-Estoy embarazada—suelto sin más y su semblante de preocupación cambia y empieza a reírse.- ¿De que te ríes bebé llorón?

Ahora todo rastro de confusión se ha esfumado.

_¿Estoy yo preocupada por como reaccionará y se pone a reír? ¿Se está riendo en mi cara? ¿Quién se ha creído que es? _

-Tranquila mujer—empieza a decir y para de reír de golpe cuando ve que me estoy enfadando. —No me estoy riendo de ti, me estoy riendo de que ya lo sabia.

-¿Cómo que lo sabias?—no puedo evitar estar sorprendida. Yo me acabo de enterar hace menos de una hora y ¿él ya lo sabia? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Si—dice como si nada sonriéndome pero sin responder mí pregunta.

-¿Cómo?—digo esta vez con enfado. Y me enfado más cuando me sonríe todavía más.

_Se esta burlando de mi, lo sé. Se está burlando. _

-Bueno—comienza a decir con vagancia. —Llevas unos días insoportables, comportándote más infantil que de costumbre y…

-Shikamaru te la estás ganando—digo entre dientes.

-Mujer problemática—dice al mismo tiempo que me coge y me hace sentar en sus piernas. —Es broma. Es simplemente que hace como dos meses que no estás en tus días. —me dice al oído y entonces me doy cuenta que es verdad.

_¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta antes?_

-Gracias—me susurra en el oído sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me giro hacia él y no me da tiempo que le conteste porque me besa. Me besa con un beso que nunca me ha dado. Es un beso de felicidad como cuando dije el "si quiero". Un beso de gratitud como cuando acepte a casarme con él después de que él me lo pidiera como cuatro veces. Un beso de amor como los que me da siempre. Un beso de futuro como los que nunca me da pero ahora si porque ahora si que tenemos un futuro con el nuevo Nara que viene de camino.

Y cuando acaba de besarme me doy cuenta que no tenia miedo de cómo él podía reaccionar. Más bien tengo miedo de cómo yo seré madre. He tenido una figura materna por muy poco tiempo y la figura paterna, bueno no fue muy paterna. Tengo miedo de no ser buena madre.

Shikamaru nota y parece que sabe lo que estoy pensando. Me da otro beso pero, está vez, más corto y pasa una de sus manos a mi barriga y la acaricia.

-Lo harás bien—me dice continuando acariciándome la barriga—Lo haremos bien. Aunque será un rollo.

-Para ti seguro—me giro y le sonrió. —Vago—le digo antes de besarlo.

* * *

**Otro pequeño momento de Shikamaru y Temari. Aunque este no me tiene tan convencida como el anterior. Dejen sus opiniones tanto sean buenas como malas. Saludos.**


End file.
